Эстет  всегда эстет
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Вилльям как всегда строг, а кто-то как всегда воображает бог весть что.


Название: **Эстет- всегда эстет**  
Размер:драббл  
Жанр: попытка юмора  
Рейтинг: R  
Пейринг:Внимание! Намек на яой... непрозрачный, чисто ради стеба. Грел+Вильям+ тень Себастьяна  
Дискламация: отрекаюсь

Написано давно, очень давно.  
читать дальше

* * *

Он посмотрел на меня с ледяной строгостью... очевидно, этот осколок айсберга считает меня недостойным звания Жнеца. Да, что он себе только возомнил! С таким-то посредственным маникюром...

- Вы опять меня разочаровали, диспетчер Грел Сатклиф, - прошелестели тонкие губы, как сухие листья, - Вы снова нарушили кодекс организации, уже в 369 раз, - бессердечный пень перевернул очередную страницу моего увесистого досье и поморщился.

- Да, я виноват... но любовь превыше всяких запретов! - со страстью в голосе воскликнул я, взмахнув рукавами, пытаясь показать, насколько выше... скорее я дотянусь до Всевышнего, чем до этого холоднокровного очкастого "консерватиста"! Какие старомодные окуляры! Сущий восемнадцатый век! А эта жуткая трость, серый сюртук... - клерк клерком! Нет, это непростительно!

- Вы... и Ваши глупые выходки... у меня уже в том месте, о котором истинный джентльмен не сочтет приличным упоминать вслух, - вздохнул он под скрип пера, деловито спешащего запечатлеть вердикт.

- Ну, почему же глупые, а вот Вы, да вот Вы... - я не мог подобрать нужного слова, - Вы такой... такой противный, - вдруг вырвалось из моих очаровательных коралловых губок, сквозь мои не менее чудесные наточенные зубки: он оторвался от писанины и глянул на меня исподлобья.

Брррр... мороз по коже. Он же должен моргать хоть раз в минуту. Я и мой длинный язык... нет, длинный язык - это очень даже кстати порой... он меня сейчас за него подвесит на вот этой самой хрустальной люстре. Безвкусица. Я закатил глаза, и его рот скривился в улыбке: нехорошо так - вернее, это была, скорее, этакая знающая фирменная ухмылка. Ты что-то замышляешь... бюрократический червь!

- Однако я Вас спешу обнадежить, - проговорил мой мучитель, с какой-то садистской удовлетворенностью на лакированной физиономии, - несмотря на то что практика показала, что Вы и с обычными ножницами для бумаги творите бог весть что, с позволения начальства мы возвращаем Вам Ваше... орудие... правда, в таком виде, в котором Вам будет весьма затруднительно нанести существенный вред мироустройству... - его рука нырнула в ящик секретера: вместо мое бездыханного тела повисло томительное ожидание!

Наконец-то, я воссоединюсь с тобой... моя лапочка! Моя верная подруга! Разлука была столь жестока... но вот пробил долгожданный час...

- Посему мы приняли решение уменьшить ее до размеров... - донесся ровный баритон, и тут...

Во что они тебя превратили, малютка! Варвары! Сущие демоны!

- Что же Вы! Берите же, не стесняйтесь... она Ваша! - подтолкнул он нетерпеливо, - Вы не из тех, на кого бы я желал потратить целую вечность... мне нужно заняться ВАЖНЫМИ делами.

Я протянул руку в белой перчатке и сжал ее хрупкое шершавое тельце...

Пилочка! Пилочка для ногтей! Они издеваются! Размер всегда важен! Изверги! Я застыл, одержимый триллионом терзаний... мерзавец! Ты заплатишь... за надругательство над моим многострадальном инструментом!

- Ну! Идите же. Долг зовет, - легкое раздражение моим ступором смешивалось с отчетливым маршем торжества в глубоком голосе!

Я посмотрел на нее, затем на него... на его кисти: эти точеные, изящные пальцы... он так напоминал ЕГО в этом момент...

- Сэр! А давайте я Вам сделаю отменный маникюр! Подправлю края... отполирую до блеска... - начал было я нагло, с внезапным пылом, возникшим из ниоткуда, наверное, откуда-то из кончиков этих самых белоснежных пальчиков... или во мне восстал из пыли ностальгии и праха воспоминаний услужливый дворецкий... вдруг, как наваждение, ниспосланное небесами, явился во второй раз уже его светлый образ в темном фраке... и с черной, словно гагат, душой... обожаю такие энигмы! Особенно, когда они сопротивляются... "Я помню чудное мгновенье, передо мной..."

- Мистер Сатклиф, будьте так любезны... - обратились ко мне тоном, постным, как утренняя овсянка без масла.

- Да-да? - переспросил я игриво, одарив его ослепительным оскалом и медовым взором с искоркой, подобной тысячи зарниц...

- Покиньте мой кабинет.

- Я выброшусь из окна, жестокий палач! - возразил было я, тая двусмысленную надежду, что выведу мою новоиспеченную пассию из себя окончательно, и он набросится на меня... ах, как было бы замечательно!

- Право выбора выхода оставляю за Вами. А теперь, вон отсюда! Сейчас же!

При какой температуре вскипает холодный азот? Я хочу уйти со службы в твоих объятиях, божество Севера! Да, я беспомощен перед ухоженными мужчинами... вот только эта ужасная форма ногтей! Но ничего-ничего, Вильямушка, поглядим, кто кого... и на нашей улице будут похороны, дорогая! Пойдем отсюда, подыщем соразмерный тебе бархатный футлярчик, я видел один на днях, в виде гробика...


End file.
